Persona 4 Ultimax: Minato Arisato's Story
by MiguelHazard2
Summary: What if minato is in the Persona 4 arena Ultimax but hiding in the shadows. After Nyx made a deal with him, he returns to the world again to stop the New Avatar of Death for destroying the world as well meeting with new persona users along the way. The picture of the cover image is not mine, it belongs to Deathnapalm.
**A/N:** Long time no see boys and girls. Sorry I didn't update my Persona 3&4: The Spring of Life because I have been busy of my summer, don't blame me, I'm just practicing my skills as a writer to create my own book (in the future of course). Anyway here's my new story and I won't update again until I finished my chapter in TSOL. Don't forget to reply me after you read this see you guys later.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of Persona 3 &4 does not belong to me it belongs to Atlus.

 **PS:** this story is not of my Persona Arc, its non-canon.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Somewhere in the universe, a Great Seal is holding back Erebus to awaken Nyx once again for the past years. But after Elizabeth teleported erebus to another place and possibly destroyed it, the golden gate is safe…Until now.

Inside the Golden Gate, the area is nothing but darkness. Suddenly, an intense light appears in the darkness and vanishes. An almost naked Minato Arisato was wearing nothing but a white robe underwear.

"Ugh, where am I?" Minato groaned and rub his head to ease the pain.

He remembered everything that happens to that past year; battle with Nyx, Using his powerful arcana to stop her, and he was slowly passing away in the rooftop while aigis comforts him.

After that, he looked everywhere but only see darkness. Then he asked himself "Who teleported me when I was sealing Nyx?"

"I did"

He turned around and see a black haired girl; she has a green eyes like an emerald, she has a black long hair, she wears black feathered robe and her wings are similar to Nyx Avatar but only two. He asked her "who are you?"

She introduced herself to him "My name is Nyx, the goddess of the night. It is a pleasure to meet you, _Fool_.

After hearing her name, he raises his hands up in defense "Nyx?! Why are you here? Did you broke the seal yourself?" he asked as Nyx laughed in her girly but like the shadow's voice.

She stopped herself and give minato a glare "No you Fool, this is my prison that you sealed me away from humanity.

He raised an eyebrow "But why you teleported me from here?"

Nyx sighed "Because, there is a new enemy that would only destroy the world."

Then he hit him, he remembered about his teammates back in earth. They maybe know about this 'new enemy' and they must be are in trouble.

He turned his head to Nyx "But why are you worried? You wanted to destroy humanity and almost transformed us to shadows!"

She growled at him "Yes! I can see that! I'm only destroying humanity because they lost their path to life and they wanted to die but…"

Then she calm herself "But, if my greatest enemy destroyed the world, there's nothing I could do about it. My role in collecting shadows is over"

"So you know this person?" asked Minato

"Yes, his name is Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. He is an Avatar of death like me but he is a much powerful as I am and he is the mastermind in behind in scenes while his lackeys do all the work for him." explained Nyx

They keep silent for about a few seconds until Minato spoke "Then what should we about it?"

"Not me" she pointed at Minato "you"

He pointed his finger himself "Me?"

The Goddess nodded "Yes, how about we a make a deal? Is that what humans call it, isn't it?"

Minato crossed his arms, hoping it is a good one "I'm listening"

Nyx smiled "The deal is that if you destroy Hi-no-Kagutsuchi, My Greatest Enemy, the world will be spared until someone will take his place. In exchange, you can see your friends, in a short time of course since your dead in your world"

He agreed. He wanted to see his friends how they were look like in the past years, but in the deal, he would leave Nyx behind and start the Fall again.

Minato looked at Nyx suspiciously "But what about you? Are you gonna return to destroy us since I am not here"

"No. because someone destroyed Erebus two months ago, he won't re-spawn for a year, so you have the time you need to destroy my enemy" She said

Nyx goes to minato slowly and hold his hands, making minato and her hands glowing in the darkness "Hold my hands, you will teleported to your world in a few minutes. After that, you need to find THAT god and destroyed and Fool…" She was cut off by minato, who said "Minato, just call me Minato"

"Okay, _minato_. I want you to do something for me while you're there" said Nyx

"What is it?" asked Minato

"I want you to find why you humans still keep fighting with death, even though I will take the shadows from their minds" she said

Minato was a little shocked by this, why would Nyx want that? Surly she knows about that right? But I have no time to waste, I nodded in acceptance, hoping Nyx would believe that humanity will still fighting as she smiled again.

"Thank you Minato. Now I almost forgot, when you get to your world, I will give you clothes that my son made it for you"

Minato smiled as he remembers about ryoji; he is a cool guy and all but he is the thirteen arcana known as Death. At first he didn't want to trust him but after he helped them, he began trust him more, even he was in the seal in the first place.

"Thanks and tell your son thank you for everything" said Minato as she gave a nod as acceptance.

"Alright, here goes nothing" then a big light engulfs minato and in a few seconds, he disappears in the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** So how was my first chapter? Let me guess, it is the worst isn't? Then I will try my best in the next chapter when I finish my chapter in TSOL. Be sure to give me a reply after reading this okay? I hope you enjoyed it, thank you guys and see you later.

 **Next Chapter: Arrivial in Inaba**


End file.
